For Once in My Life
For Once in My Life by Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Artie with back-up from New Directions, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, and Will. As the final song of the Stevie Wonder week and the episode, Artie and the New Directions finally understand the mentor's lessons and know that for them to succeed, they must not fear what's coming and embrace their talents. Before the performance, Artie describes passion and Kitty seems proud of him, especially with his decision of going to New York. He thanks Kitty after telling the club to meet at the auditorium at 4pm for a performance. The Glee Club wear sunshine-coloured clothes as Artie leads the performance with Mercedes, Mike, Kurt, and Will watching. Kitty and Artie continue to exchange looks, suggesting a new friendship between the two. At the end of the song, the four in the audience jump on the stage and join the group number. Lyrics Artie: For once in my life I have someone who needs me Someone I've needed so long For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me Somehow I know I'll be strong For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of Long before I knew Whoa, someone warm like you Would make my dreams come true Yeah, yeah, yeah (New Directions: For once in my life) For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me Not like it's hurt me before (New Directions: Not like it's hurt before) For once, I have something I know won't desert me I'm not alone anymore (New Directions: I'm not alone anymore) For once, I can say, (New Directions: Oooh) This is mine, you can't take it (New Directions: Oooh) As long as I know I have love, I can make it (New Directions: Oooh) For once in my life, I have someone who needs me New Directions: Someone who needs me! Artie: Ha, ha, ha Hey, yeah New Directions: Someone who needs me! Artie: Oh baby, love baby New Directions: For once in my life... Someone who needs me Artie: For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me (New Directions: For once in my life') Not like it's hurt me before ('New Directions:' Not like it's hurt before) For once, I have something I know won't desert me ('New Directions:' Oooh) I'm not alone anymore ('New Directions:' I'm not alone anymore) For once, I can say, ('New Directions:' Oooh) This is mine, you can't take it ('New Directions:' Oooh) As long as I know I have love, I can make it ('New Directions:' Oooh) For once in my life, I have someone who needs me ('New Directions:' Someone who needs me!) Ho, for once in my life '''New Directions:' Someone who needs me! Yeah! Artie: Yeah Somebody that needs me New Directions: Someone who needs me Yeah! Artie: Ooh baby, For once in my life New Directions (with Artie): Someone who needs me (Oh baby) Yeah! Artie: For once in my life Trivia *This is the second time Artie sings a Stevie Wonder song as a solo. The first was Isn't She Lovely in Prom Queen. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.45.38.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.46.00.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.46.20.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.46.35.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.46.45.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.47.02.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.47.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.47.35.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.47.46.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.48.28.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.48.48.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.49.02.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.49.19.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.50.05.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.50.21.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.50.33.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.50.43.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 11.51.24.png tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo5_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo2_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo4_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo7_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo8_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm8etlouDc1rojy6eo6_r1_250.gif Foronceinmylife samcedes.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo8 250.gif FavSolo ArtieAbrams.gif Tumblr n2uzl4ZmLa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_myqnazwdyc1qjt8s4o5_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n6yzc5T3B01ra5gbxo6_250.gif au_foronceinmylife.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four